


A Prisoner in Heat

by hunnitea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Germany (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega North Italy, Omega South Italy (Hetalia), Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnitea/pseuds/hunnitea
Summary: England has been captured by the Italian brothers again and his heat is rapidly approaching. Italy and Romano don't know what to do with him until a certain stern alpha comes around...
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 86





	A Prisoner in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two together and there really isn't enough work of them :'((
> 
> QUICK WARNING: IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO PIV SEX, I DON'T RECOMMEND READING THIS. 
> 
> By the way, I don't usually go by the traditional A/B/O dynamics, so I'm gonna clear up some stuff real quick:  
> \- All alphas have a male anatomy (a penis).   
> \- Betas are essentially normal human beings with increased senses and a specific scent.   
> \- All omegas have female anatomy (a vagina). 
> 
> AKA - England and the Italy brothers all have vaginas. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Let me out already, you stupid, ignorant bastards!” Arthur fumed, gripping the bars of his cell with such force his knuckles were turning white.

Lovino rubbed his temples with a harsh growl. “I'm gonna kill him, fratello,” he whispered to Feliciano.

“No, Roma, you can't. We're nations, remember? Plus, England is–” he paused with a shiver, listening to the Brit's tantrum behind him, “– scary.”

Lovino glared at his brother, cursing under his breath as he turned to face Arthur. He kept his distance, however, and put his hands on his hips with a sneer. “Whine all you want, cagna, we're not letting you out.”

Arthur glowered at the Italian and tapped his foot against the ground, thinking of an excuse. His eyes widened and he smirked. “Well, that's such a shame considering how my heat's coming up. You won't be able to attend to your prisoner since staying too long around me in heat will trigger yours, too.” He feigned sadness as he pouted, swinging his hips idly from side to side. “So, either you let me out and none of us have to witness that, or you keep me here and everyone's miserable.”

Lovino paused, taking in the information. What Arthur said was true, very much so, but he couldn't risk letting him out just yet. “You... you never told us your heat was coming up.”

Arthur grinned. “I was hoping you'd say that. I have actually told you, but you must've not listened to me. Such a shame.” His voice dripped with fake sincerity and Lovino felt his eye twitch.

“Fanculo,” he mumbled quietly to himself. “It's your fault!” He said louder as he glared at Arthur. “If you hadn't whined like a little bitch for so long and told us like an actual adult, maybe we'd have listened!”

Arthur huffed. “My complaints were bloody valid anyway. You should've taken them into account as well as learned about my heat sooner.” A sharp smile appeared on his face and his eyes glinted with sadistic amusement. “Oh well. Try listening better next time, hm?”

Lovino growled and tensed. “Bastard!”

“So you keep saying.” Arthur sighed pleasantly. “Now, what'll it be? Are you going to let me out or what? Hurry, now, I won't be like this forever.”

Feliciano and Lovino exchanged worried glances. Feliciano shuffled forwards slightly, flinching when Arthur glared at him. “Ah, England... we, uh, we can't let you out!”

Arthur's once smug expression fell and Lovino would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact Arthur's acidic green eyes were staring daggers into his brother's skin. “And why is that?” he snapped angrily.

“You... well, we caught you fair and square. We shouldn't be bossed around by our prisoners! Plus, you're not the nicest to us anyway...”

“You're damn right he's, 'not the nicest to us', bastard!” Lovino barked as Feliciano took a careful step back.

Arthur was absolutely pissed. His scent was bitter and smoky, like burnt cigarettes and cheap alcohol. His large brows were furrowed into a scowl as he gripped the bars harder. “Let me the bloody fuck out, now.”

Feliciano squealed and ran out of the room, leaving Lovino behind. Lovino gasped quietly in shock, yelling a curse at the door his brother had fled through. Lovino turned back to Arthur and shook his head, flipping the Brit off as he left the room to find Feliciano. 

Arthur was then alone, without the company of the stupid Italian brothers to amuse him (or piss him off more). He rested his forehead against the cell bars, angrily mumbling to himself. He didn't have his trusty spoon on him to dig him out – the sods must've taken it off him when he was vulnerable – and he paced around the small area of his cell.

Time passed and his skin felt warmer and warmer, pulled taut over his bones. His clothes were scratchy and almost painful against his heated flesh. Sweat beaded at his temples and forehead, glistening brightly on his flushed face. Every little thing, every minor inconvenience seemed to worsen his situation further. He wanted to rip his hair from his scalp and scream at the top of his lungs. 

It didn't help when Lovino and Feliciano came back with someone much taller than all three omegas trailing behind them. Arthur's slim shoulders hunched with their entrance and he backed up against the wall. Once the brothers and the newcomer had all settled in the room, Arthur paid attention to the much larger man.

Holy fuck. Ludwig?

Lovino coughed awkwardly, gaining the British omega's brief attention. “So, we found a new solution, and if you don't like it, tough. You'll have to deal with it. We aren't gonna let you out, but we're not gonna leave you alone. Instead, you have...” He groaned, gesturing loosely behind him at Ludwig, “this potato bastard.”

Ludwig glared harshly at Lovino, upper lip curling in distaste before he silently addressed Arthur. His cold blue eyes looked him up and down, acknowledging his pre-heat, before he settled his gaze on Feliciano.

“Are you sure this is alright?” he asked, voice calm and collected despite the vague flush on his cheeks. 

Feliciano nodded. “Si! As long as you don't get too attached... I don't want you forgetting about me!”

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose with a faint smile. “Alright. It's sorted then. You two should leave, Romano's face is getting redder already.”

“Shut it, bastard!”

Arthur's heart roared in his chest. Ludwig... having sex with him? He had imagined it briefly before, in one of his many heat-driven fantasies, but he never thought it'd ever actually happen.

The Italian brothers said their goodbyes and swiftly left the room, leaving Ludwig alone with Arthur. The Brit was about to speak, about to reason with Ludwig, but the German cut him off. 

“Don't bother negotiating with me. It's not going to happen.”

Arthur shut his mouth and swallowed nervously, pressing his back flatter against the wall behind him. Ludwig seemed to enjoy his obedience as he smirked, stalking forwards with his hand in his trouser pocket. He extracted a small, silver key and unlocked the door, keeping it open wide enough only for him to get through but not enough so Arthur could slip past him. Once inside, he slammed the cell door shut and locked it, placing the key outside where only he could reach it. 

Ludwig stared him down with cold eyes. “Strip.” 

Arthur only nodded, hands trembling. He could feel himself grow wetter with the presence of an alpha so close to him. He removed his clothes until he reached his soaked panties. Hesitance seemed to overtake him and he glanced anxiously up at Ludwig. 

“Go on.” 

Inhaling shakily, Arthur obliged, pulling down his underwear until they pooled at his ankles. He stepped out of them, aware that he was dripping wet and completely exposed to the German alpha. Ludwig seemed pleased, humming thoughtfully as he examined Arthur's body. 

He licked his lips seductively. “Good boy,” he purred, making Arthur shiver.

Arthur squeezed his thighs together, resisting the urge to cover his exposed pussy from Ludwig's sight. Ludwig then distracted himself by undressing, allowing his clothes to drop to the floor until he was clad in only his boxer shorts. Even wearing them, Arthur could see that the German's length was impressive, though not fully hard yet. Despite the lack of stimulation, Arthur's pre-heat scent appeared to be enough to get him going, as well as the sight of a naked omega right in front of him. When Ludwig removed his underwear, Arthur whimpered quietly at the sight. 

He knew the alpha would be big, of course, but seeing it in front of his eyes and knowing it'd be inside him soon sent anxiety racing through his veins. It was bound to hurt, obviously, but perhaps his pre-heat would dull the pain a little. Arthur licked his suddenly dry lips, hoping that'd be the case.

“England.” Ludwig's concerned expression made Arthur's heart flutter in his chest. “Would you prefer me to... ah... stretch you... beforehand?” 

Arthur's throat tightened and his face somehow reddened even more. “Uh... I believe that would be the best option, thank you.” 

Ludwig nodded and moved closer to Arthur, motioning for him to lie down. The Brit obliged, setting out both of their clothes as a makeshift blanket to lie on. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it'd have to do. He spread his legs and wiggled his hips. He was growing more and more impatient and the urge to have something inside of him was becoming almost unbearable. Ludwig settled between Arthur's legs, tenderly stroking the insides of his thighs and driving the omega insane. 

He coughed. “Germany, as much as I appreciate such affectionate gestures, I am in pre-heat and need something inside of me soon before I lose my bloody mind.”

Ludwig stilled for a moment before hastily complying, rubbing at Arthur's clit before slipping a finger inside him. Arthur hummed pleasantly, eyes fluttering shut as he felt the alpha's finger wiggle around. Slick began to leak from his pussy, coating his inner thighs and Ludwig's hand. Carefully, the German added a second finger and Arthur fought not to hiss at the burning sensation. He hadn't done this with someone in a while. Eventually, he adjusted and pushed his hips gently back against Ludwig's hand.

A brief moment of stillness. “Can I add another?” 

“Please,” Arthur sighed. 

Ludwig continued to pump the digits in and out, staring carefully at Arthur's face to try and see any pained expressions. Fortunately, there weren't many, and Ludwig eventually had Arthur sufficiently stretched out. By this time, Arthur was panting desperately, chest heaving with every shaky breath. Ludwig firmly held Arthur's hips, despite the slick that coated his fingers, and aligned his cock. He pushed in and Arthur felt his soul leave his body entirely.

His back arched and he moaned breathlessly. Ludwig slowly continued to push his cock in the hot, wet tightness until he was all the way inside. He stayed still for a moment, grunting and panting over Arthur, before cautiously pulling back out and repeating. Arthur mewled and writhed under him, pushing his hips back every once in a while. Ludwig managed to find a gorgeous rhythm, pounding his cock hard into Arthur's pussy as he groaned. 

Arthur's mouth was open wide, a litany of high-pitched and needy moans escaping his lips. His eyes were screwed shut and his cheeks were flushed bright red. Sweat rolled down the side of his face and his hands clawed at Ludwig's muscled back. Ludwig growled, a jolt of possessiveness shooting through him. He slammed his hips against Arthur's, driving his cock deeper inside of him, and he leaned down to bite and suck at Arthur's pale neck. That did it for the omega as he screamed in pleasure, pussy tightening around Ludwig's cock until he could barely move. The alpha stilled inside the Brit, letting Arthur ride out his orgasm. He pulled out, nuzzling the head of his dick against Arthur's entrance. They stayed like that for a moment before Ludwig pushed in again, reestablishing his pace as Arthur whined. His folds were still sensitive from his climax but the pounding pleasure that pulsed through him outweighed his discomfort. 

Finally, Ludwig grunted and pushed his cock in deep one last time, a warm rush filling Arthur to the brim. Arthur gasped, eyes fluttering open to admire Ludwig's expression. His brows were furrowed, his eyes shut tight, a wonderful blush adorning those stern features. The alpha pulled out, leaving his cum to drip from Arthur's pussy to the clothes they'd piled below him. Neither seemed too worried about that, far too exhausted to pay it any mind. 

Ludwig pulled Arthur close to his chest, resting against the wall and allowing both him and the omega to fall asleep. As Arthur dozed off, he smiled contentedly. 

Yes, this would be a wonderful heat indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the sex scene isn't too long... I wanted to make it longer but there was only so much I could write! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> P.S: Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar errors, I was far too tired by the end of it (sort of like Arthur and Ludwig lmfao) to proof read.


End file.
